A Series of 'Happy Birthdays'
by Leslea
Summary: A 'Happy Birthday' was the only thing he wanted every year from Lily.


**AN: Hey hi hello! Just dropping in. I know I missed James' birthday by two hours (Dangit!) but I had to post something fun with Lily to make up for that. So here that is!**

**-Leslea.**

* * *

><p>The first four years were out of common courtesy. She always said happy birthday and was on her way. He wasn't too prat like then. He was just a prankster with a lot of friends. It didn't bother Lily until later.<p>

**5th year**

Why was his hair so messed? She always wondered this. It just made him a bigger tool than he already was, which was hard to beat for James Potter, self-proclaimed king of Hogwarts. She couldn't stand that big headed git. He was rude to her best friend, and rude to her. Plus, he and his group of slime ball friends always pulled their usual round of pranks on poor Severus; a boy who was just not deserving.

She knew what day it was. She saw all the girls fawning over Potter and "Adonis Black", the poorly crafted nickname given by all the 6th and 7th year girls. Most of Lily's suitemates referred to him as a slime ball. He had snogged half of the girls in Gryffindor and most of them didn't seem to mind. It made Lily and her best friend Mary roll their eyes. Living with a bunch of girls was entirely exhausting sometimes. Some were just so daft. She walked through the common room with ease, turning her nose up at Potter and his tagalongs.

"Oi, Lily!" He called her and she felt insulted. How dare he speak to her with the way that he'd been treating Severus over the past couple days! She walked right past him, huffing right by. Dramatics had always been Lily's game. At home, when she and Petunia would get in an argument, she could cry to her father and everything would usually go the way that she wanted it. It's not like she tried to be the favorite, it just happened that way.

"Potter's such a git!" Lily exasperated to Mary. "I don't understand why he even keeps trying to talk to me."

"I know you know what day it is, Lily." Mary looked at her cheerily, where Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily rushed. Mary just laughed at her.

"Of course you know what I'm talking about, miss prefect. It's James' birthday. Even some Slytherins have wished him happily."

"I don't care what anyone else wishes that prat. He's getting nothing from me this year, and he knows it."

They made their way down to the great hall, ready for their lunch. Lily had been killing herself studying for OWLS and the preparation had been exhausting, but it was all worth it. She had been prefect this year alongside Remus Lupin, a boy she still wasn't sure if she had liked. He was friends with Potter the prat. The nickname that she had just made in her head for Potter made her snort out loud, and Mary shot her a look full of confusion. Lily shrugged it off.

Lunch sped by along with Charms, something that Lily was amazing at, same with potions. She had many pieces of parchment out later that night; despite her charming ways with professors, Lily still had mounds of coursework on this night. She knew she could get it out of the way before dinner, until she saw a mess of black hair in front of her.

"Potter." She sneered, looking him in the eye.

"Good afternoon, Evans. What're you doing inside on such a lovely spring day? The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, so why are you in here?"

"Not like it's any of your business, but I have a lot of parchment to fill before next class. You know, some of us can't charm our way out of our coursework."

"I'm actually rubbish at charms, but thanks Evans, I'll make sure to keep that in mind." He had a smile on his face that Lily could actually recognize. He was planning something.

"Potter… Do you think I'm daft?" The look on his face immediately fell, reeling success boiled in Lily's stomach. "I know you're planning something."

"Whatever do you mean Evans?" He asked, unable to hide that damn smirk.

"You know what I mean. I don't need any of your pranks when I'm about to do my work. So go."

He laughed, which only made her angrier. "Evans, Evans, Evans. I'm not going to pull a prank on you. Pull your knickers out of your ar-" The daggers she shot him must've worked, because he had stopped mid-sentence. "Anyways, I'm just filling a ritual."

The look on her face was of utter confusion. She had no clue what he was talking about.

"The past four years, you've wished me a happy birthday Evans. I'm not leaving until you tell me this year."

She rolled her eyes as she felt the couch dip next to her "Potter, I don't have time for your games. Let me finish my work, please."

"Not until you say happy birthday to me. I will die if you don't."

She scoffed, looking him in his eyes. "You will not _die _you dramatic prat," she picked up her heaviest textbook, 'Advanced Charms', and smacked his arm with it, getting a small wince from his mouth. "Let me do my work! _Merlin._"

He sat next to her as she diligently finished most of her coursework. He was periodically peeking over her shoulder, making Lily extremely annoyed. She always wondered if she led him up to the Astronomy Tower, if it would be as easy to push him off as she thought it would be. Sadly, it just wasn't morally right to put that fate on him tonight. It was his birthday after all. She should do him that much of a favour.

"Potter." She sighed, looking to him on the left of the couch.

He perked up immediately and nodded. Something like a puppy would do. Lily inwardly chuckled at his actions. When he wasn't being such a prat, he was kind of decent. She had actually finished all of her work because Black wasn't around to tease her for getting it all done on time.

"Thank you for staying quiet." She began, and looked him in the eye. "And I guess, on behalf of my terrible willpower, happy birthday."

The smirk on his face grew larger with every second and Lily immediately regretted her decision. Stupid prat Potter.

"So Lily. Now that we're on friendly terms, will you go out with me."

"Keep dreaming Potter. I'd rather kiss the giant squid!" She picked up her books and huffed, trudging her way up to the girls dormitory.

She couldn't believe she'd given in so easily to that git.

**6th year**

March 27th came rolling around again like no one's business. It was a sticky and humid day at Hogwarts, and luckily a Sunday. Lily was enjoying the heat with a pair of shorts and thongs, laying on the grounds next to her boyfriend Dalton McMillen. He was a nice boy. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a smart Ravenclaw, and the girls adored him too. It was nice to be wanted for a change. She had done nothing but change over the last summer, seeing she realized she had a lot of growing up to do.

She'd actually made friends with two of the marauders this year, one being Remus Lupin. He was actually very friendly and had a lot to offer to the conversation. He was smart just like she was, making conversation flow easily. She found an unexpected friend in Sirius Black, who was extremely helpful and cheered her up when she was upset. James had matured (She thought she was tricked, but truthfully he had grown up over holiday), so now she could stand to be in polite conversation with him.

Though she had just started dating Dalton a month ago, she was content in their relationship. She hadn't felt that happy feeling in her stomach for a long time. Petunia had just gotten married and uninvited her to the wedding. Nothing stung more than that. Lily took a while to get over the bite that felt, but the days at Hogwarts eased her pain. It also helped that Dalton was a half blood. It was easier to relate in such tense times.

"Flower?" She cringed a bit, looking at Dalton. "Sorry, Lily." He corrected. "What're you thinking about?"

She smiled. "I'm thinking about how the weather is so absolutely perfect today and no chance that I'll ever want to go back inside."

Dalton looked nervous and Lily furrowed her brow, looking at him. "I have a lot of coursework to do…"

She sighed. "Dalton, you got all perfects on your OWLs last year. What more can you do?"

"I need to do well on my NEWTs Lily. My education isn't a game, you know."

She nodded. "But they're a year away, and you're more than prepared. Can't you stay here for a bit?"

He smiled, and relaxed back into the grass. "Anything for you."

Hours seemed to pass and the sun went down. Dalton had gone back during this time to get his work, where Lily helped him on everything but Transfiguration. She was absolutely rubbish and she wasn't going to ruin his grades just trying to be a good girlfriend.

They walked back up the staircases; Dalton was always such a gentleman. He'd walk her back to the Gryffindor common room, making sure she got there safely. He was like her own chivalrous prince charming, always there helping her kindly.

They got to the landing on the seventh floor, and she was blushing. He always knew the right things to say. He leaned down and pecked her lips lightly, when she heard the portrait hole swing open, revealing her disheveled acquaintance, who cleared his throat.

"Oh look! A prefect snogging outside the common room. Hey Evans, can you deduct points from yourself?" James said cunningly. She rolled her eyes. They were back to the same old games as always, and it was getting on her nerves.

"Bugger off. You act like I can't tell my boyfriend goodbye."

"You can tell him, of course. You just can't suck his face off in the process."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to argue with you James. I'll see you later Dalton?" He nodded, and she smiled, entering the portrait hole as James stood there quietly.

She hadn't noticed she was being followed until she heard a voice. "So, Dalton huh?"

She nodded. "He's very nice James. Don't judge him just because he's smart. He has many redeeming qualities."

"I'm sure he's good with coursework and boring you half to death."

"Sometimes you're an ignorant git, you know that Potter?" She spat.

"Tone down the hostility, Evans. I was just joking about your boyfriend. I didn't know after a month it could all get so serious. I thought you liked taking things slow."

"I do. Maybe it was time for a change. Dalton understands me though. He knows I'm not one to rush into anything."

"Well that's good." Lily stood shocked. Usually Potter didn't want to end an argument with her; he liked arguing until she was as red as her hair. This wasn't a good sign. She thought he might be sick, but his hazel eyes weren't glassy. Maybe he was under an enchantment? Wrong again. He was fully functioning on his own. This just confused her more.

"Are you feeling okay Potter?" She asked, looking troubled.

"You're just forgetting something very important Evans." He shot her a look. Not one of anger, but of desperation. She stood there, pondering what it could mean. She hadn't been snogging Dalton too much in the hall, had she? She thought it was totally appropriate to kiss her boyfriend goodbye, but maybe it wasn't. It'd been unusually hot today, maybe that's why she let herself loose-

Oh no. The date. It couldn't already be…

She looked to the calendar on the Gryffindor common wall, seeing that it was in fact the 27th of March. She sighed, looking at James.

"I am so, so sorry James. Happy birthday." She looked down to her shoes, not wanting to show her face. She felt ashamed that she couldn't remember something as simple as a birthday. When he heard nothing from James, she looked up and saw him smiling. "What? I've just forgotten your birthday and you're smiling at me like a fool?"

He laughed loudly and happily. The look on his face was one of joy. "You just called me James, Evans."

She looked shocked. "I-I did?" She chuckled. "It must be all this sun. You know what it does to me; burns my skin and then my range to insult you. Consider it your birthday present."

He just smiled and she shook her head, making her way up the girls common room steps. "G'night Potter."

"Goodnight Lily." She whipped her head around, but he was already gone into his dorms. Something had changed.

**7th year**

The air on that March 27th was cold and brisk. Lily was still wearing her cloak when she was walking outside, her head girl pin right on the collar. She had never been more proud of herself, and oddly, she was proud of James also, who had gotten head boy. It'd thrown her off, she would've thought her now ex-boyfriend, Dalton McMillen, would've gotten head boy. He was such a strict follower of the rules, and always had his work done on time. James compared to him, was disorganized and not the best student ever.

This time had given James and Lily unexpected connection time. Whether it had been laughing in corridors late at night, or even sitting with each other in class, it had made her life much easier with an ally instead of an enemy.

Instead of glaring, they passed notes. They laughed instead of yelling, and they even shared secrets these days. Lily had been keeping a huge secret from him though. The minute he had stopped asking her out, Lily felt the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had actually fancied James. It couldn't have come at a worse time. School was soon ending, NEWTs were approaching, and real life was looking dismal for any kind of relationship.

Lily wanted to make it work. She knew she could. But she would have to be very forward with James. So forward, that she would probably end up selling herself short of what she really wanted. This was truly her last chance before they said their goodbyes at the end of the year, and probably never saw each other again. This is why she and Mary had made a plan (one that Lily was very scared would undoubtedly fail.)

**A FAIL SAFE WAY OF SNOGGING JAMES POTTER ON HIS BIRTHDAY.**

**1. FIND BROOM CLOSET**

**2. PULL HIM IN**

**3. SNOG**

Lily believed Mary's plan would work, but it had wracked her nerves for about a week or so. She couldn't be so sure, but standing in the broom closet on the sixth floor was now part of the plan. The only thing that she had to wait for was James, who would be shoved by Mary into said closet.

Lily shook her head. This was probably the dumbest thing either of them had done in their whole time going to Hogwarts. Lily always thought of herself as courageous, so why couldn't she just muster up her Gryffindor courage and snog him in front of the whole common room?

Lily shook that thought from her head as she heard voices approaching.

"Mary, this is actually getting annoying." She heard a male voice say. Lily heard both Sirius and Mary laughing quietly. They were never good at keeping secrets.

"Don't worry Prongs." Sirius started, "we're just giving you the best birthday present ever. And if I don't get a thanks, your arse will be kicked, clear?"

"Clear. Oi Padfoot, when can I take this blindfold off?"

"Quick Sirius, open the door!" Mary yelled, as they both shoved James into the small broom closet. She heard chuckles as they slammed the door shut, leaving them both in the dark. The saliva in her mouth was becoming hard to swallow as James began pulling off the blindfold, clearly angered by the stunt his friends had pulled on him.

"They would lock me in here with nothing at a- Lily?" She looked at him and smiled slightly, still feeling embarrassed.

"Hullo." She said shortly, not wanting to make a fool of herself.

"They said this was going to be the best birthday present ever. I think they just wanted to tortue me, you know?" She nodded. She actually didn't know, because she was too busy overthinking Sirius' idea of

"The best birthday present ever", which didn't seem like the best idea at this point. She looked around the room for any form of exit, but James was standing in front of the door, towering a good six inches above her.

"So, until they get us out, isn't there something you'd like to say to me?" She laughed at his best cheesy smile and nodded.

"Of course. Happy birthday James." She smiled, as she threw her arms around his neck. He let out a small noise as her body collided with his, but he returned the hug just as quickly. It felt like many minutes had passed, but she let go, looking into his eyes. It was now or never.

"So James." She started, "I actually have a present for you this year." She smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I swear Lily, being friends with you this year has been enough. I've been so happy this whole year because I know you're not calling me Potter much anymore."

She chuckled, staring him right in the eyes. "James, trust me. This present isn't bad."

"Well does that mean it's good?"

"If you perceive it as good."

"Well then where is I-" James was silenced by Lilys lips pressed against his own. She moved her lips against his, when his shock faded away as he cupped her cheek, returning the kiss powerfully. She hoped he was feeling everything she was. The numbness in her toes and her rapid heartbeat pressing wildly against her chest as James edged them into the closet's wall, getting leverage to kiss her with more passion than before.

After what seemed like several days of perfect snogging, James broke away from Lily's lips, a stupid grin on his face. She looked to his lips, which were swollen around his grin. She chuckled at the sight. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed how handsome he was until this year.

"What're you grinning at, birthday boy." She teased, looking in his eyes.

"Sirius was right. I'm going to have to thank him endlessly." She chuckled again, as he leaned down to steal another kiss.


End file.
